To save one's life
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Set around the same time as The Dark Titan and Hope from the Sky, Brother Correction observes how choice affects causality, what one chooses to do and not to do, and sees how choice causes three cruel souls to condemn a man to death at the hands of an unthinking enemy. As one's life hangs in the balance, the reactions of another choice will affect everyone.
Creation began on 04-23-16

Creation ended on 04-23-16

Attack on Titan

To save one's life

A/N: This story takes place in the same crossover story as _Hope from the Sky_ , but pretty much occurs in between the prequel story _The Dark Titan_ and the crossover story. We're allowed to express our personal opinions, but I'm really uncomfortable with the majority of the _Attack on Titan_ stories featuring a lotta yaoi (give me some yuri any day). Also, I dedicate this story to the fictional character that the _Attack on Titan Wiki_ deems an unpopular one and killed off.

He was observing many, different spheres, showing many, different worlds. Some were actually identical in many ways, but they each differed under a universal aspect of existence: Choice. Because of choices, the power of causality played out differently than what could've been intended for each world. For example, a man got up an hour ahead of his daily schedule, and actually made it to his daughter's hospital before her upcoming surgery to wish her well, while in another world, the same guy had slept in, and actually showed up after his daughter's surgery, which hadn't gone well.

One sphere levitated in front of him, showing him a world associated with a series of choices that deviated from another world with different outcomes made. Within it, he saw a world remade into a primitive kingdom, with the remnants of human survivors forced to contend with a dangerous enemy of massive humanoids with a taste for human flesh that was unnecessary. While he could've traveled to it and make it so that the unfeeling, brutal enemy was no more, that would be resolved at a later time by another force. What needed his attention was someone's fate that could change things before that force arrived…and he needed to go save that person now.

"I'd better make myself presentable, then," Brother Correction sighed.

-x-

Marco Bott couldn't believe he was going to die here! With his ODM gear taken from him, he was at the mercy of the Titans…and because of three people that could turn into Titans, that weren't from within the Walls! He couldn't run, he couldn't fight back, and the Titans were closing in on him.

Swoosh! He heard something from nearby.

"Hold out your hands!" A male voice shouted out. "Yeah, you! Marco Bott!"

"Huh?!" Marco gasped, looking up to his right, seeing someone in ODM gear coming his way. "Oh!"

It was a man, probably in his twenties, zoning in on him. What made him stand out, however, was his skin tone; Marco hadn't seen anyone within the Walls or the affiliated organizations with dark skin.

CLASP! He had grabbed Marco by his left arm, pulling him off the ground, away from the three Titans that were about to get him, and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"What? Who…who are you?" Marco asked him, and noticed something else that was unusual about the man in front of him; he was sporting an additional set of ODM gear.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Brother Correction told him, tossing him the spare gear. "What matters is what you now know and need to make sure the others know. Your former comrades that tried to kill you, they think you're dead. You can use that to your advantage."

Marco quickly placed on the gear and took out his blades.

"Thank you," he praised the man.

Brother Correction nodded and directed him towards where the Titan revealed to Eren Yeager, carrying a massive boulder over his head towards the hole in Wall Rose of the Troost District.

"As soon as he seals up that hole, you have to make sure that your squad knows the truth," he told Marco. "If their identities are exposed, they will have to retreat, and their chances of exterminating the last vestiges of humanity will dwindle. Good luck."

And with that, he jumped off the roof and took off, leaving Marco alone.

-x-

Once he returned to his solitude and sat in his wooden throne, Brother Correction looked at the sphere and saw the deviation take place with the saving of Marco Bott's life.

" _Who are the enemies?"_ Jean Kirstein asked him.

" _Reiner Braun,"_ Marco revealed to him and the others present, excluding the three that were being exposed, _"Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart. They're like Eren Yeager. They can turn into Titans. They're not refugees from the Shiganshina District, they're from outside the Walls. They brought the Titans in five years ago."_

And once they all discovered this, he saw how quickly things changed for the people with that single act of selflessness. Within the span of eight days, the three suspects whose backgrounds had been brought into question had disappeared. And then a day later, a massive Titan had appeared for the third time in many years. It's also when he saw how the force that would change their fate appeared as a purple giant fell from the sky.

"I swear, these multitude of alternate dimensions have no limit to their numbers," Brother Correction told himself, recognizing the purple giant being from another dimension he had visited before, removing all of the factors that would've led to the end of the world, and this giant had been one of them, harvested from the flesh of another giant that had bestowed mankind with the gift of knowledge. "But I'd like to see where this goes before doing anything to tip the fates in the favor of the people that deserve their world back."

A/N: And now we have this deviation that relates to both _The Dark Titan_ and _Hope from the Sky_. And another story with Brother Correction saving a life that needed to be saved. I hope to put Marco Bott in a future chapter of _Hope from the Sky_. Anyone that has any suggestions of who to pair him with, please say so in a review or private message.


End file.
